


Rhaenys Targaryen has a secret

by thehitman666



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehitman666/pseuds/thehitman666
Summary: Shhhhhhhhhhh
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Rhaenys Targaryen has a secret

**Author's Note:**

> Bored waiting for za damn post/mail service to right itself. Still waiting for a damn game i ordered (final fantasy 7 remake, if anyone is curious)
> 
> Im basing a lot of zis in a similar universe as Targaryen Dragons by Drinor 
> 
> Just a small little drabble. 
> 
> It prolly sucks, you were warned.

Rhaenys Targaryen was born not long before her father, Rhaegar Targaryen, arose victorious putting down Robert Baratheon and his rebellion. A rebellion based on a lie. Not long after returning to kings landing, rhaegar ordered his good-brother, Eddard 'ned' Stark, to retrieve rhaegar's wife, lyanna, from the tower of joy.

Eddard stark returned with his own bastard son, jon. He also returned with Lyanna Stark's dead body, which ned stark took back with him to bury her in the crypts of winterfell. Her father, rhaegar, and her mother, elia, were both heartbroken upon the news that their wife lyanna and newborn babe, visenya, were dead. Eddard stark claimed to have buried visenya outside of the now ruined tower of joy. 

Less than a decade later and the grejoys rebelled, only to be put down like the filth they are. With victory brought more whispers of future rebellion. Including tywin paid the ironborn to rebel to give tywin a chance at forcing her father to marry tywin's whore of a daughter. But among the ironborn's first targets was lannisport, putting an end of tywin's schemes, as he no longer had a navy to offer in exchange. 

Rhaenys was raised to be aegon's wife. The perfect dornish and valyrian mixture. But gods do nothing but laugh. 5 years after greyjoys rebellion, even more whispers accompany the rumors of tywin's anger and his greed for the throne. Which was why rhaegar declared rhaenys' future. She was betrothed and to be married within the year, to eddard stark's heir, Robb Stark. To stop or lessen any rebellion from the north and the riverlands.

Rhaenys remembers the first time she saw robb stark and the greyjoy. They were sneering at robb's brother jon. But jon just ignored them. As time passed, getting closer to the wedding, she hardly saw robb out of the company of the ironborn.. Who knew a stark would befriend such filth? Especially after all the northern lives lost to the ironborn. But it was hardly her concern. After realizing robb and theon spend most of their time drinking, sparring and whoring, rhaenys is glad to see as little of him as possible. In addition to his parents, if she is being quite honest. It 8s horrid how both catelyn and ned 'the honorable' stark treat jon, a member of their own family. Rhaenys snorts to herself as she thinks; family, duty, honor my shapely ass!

On the outside, the people probably think them the perfect family. Robb the perfect heir and husband. Rhaenys herself the perfect and beautiful wife, that has given birth to 4 health and growing children. Rickard, her oldest son. Dark hair and purple eyes. Lyarra, her oldest daughter, dark hair and silver eyes. Lyanna, her wild daughter, dark hair, 1 silver/grey eye and 1 purple eye. Benjen, her youngest son, dark hair and silver/grey eyes. All her children are beloved by the north, with few exceptions. Robb is often heard bragging with theon around winterfell or the brothels of his children.

But Rhaenys Targaryen has a secret.

None of her children belong to robert baratheon come again. None of her children are of robb stark's seed. The seed for all her children came from the man whose left arm is currently around her perky breasts, bouncing against his arm, creating friction from her left nipple rubbing against his arm as his left hand plays with her right breast. while his right hand is playing with her clit and her lips between her legs, while he continues pumping his delicious cock hard inside, then slowly pulling out of her drenched pussy before ramming it back in. Oh yes, that delicious cock is hers and has been hers these past years. With the sound of their skin smacking together over and over, she cant hope to stand much more before she is screaming his name. Good thing the walls of winterfell are very thick and sturdy.

Rhaenys can feel him stop pumping to hold her as close to him as possible as they both crash over the edge and his name escapes her lips and his cock is as deep inside her as possible when his seed erupts.

"Jon" rhaenys yells, as they both finish together and rhaenys can feel all the seed fill her up. Heres hoping it leads to their 5th child. As she reaches back to grab his dark wild curls and bring his lips to hers. As they both just stay there entangled around each other. Just another day, until jon leaves back into the wolfswood.

Rhaenys Targaryen has a secret from her northern family. As she smirks, she thinks; and many more to come im sure! She giggles. 

Her and her love. As the last little glow of green leave his eyes as he finally dresses and leaves without a sound.

Oh yes, Rhaenys Targaryen has a great many secrets.


End file.
